


Plan A

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: D'avin gets dosed with something nasty. Johnny decides to help.





	Plan A

Johnny swallowed.

D'avin was looking sweaty and his pupils were dilated - not as widely as they had been that one time they were never going to talk about again, when Johnny'd ended up bleeding out on Lucy's floor with a hole in his -

_All right, Johnny. Time to get it together. Time to fix things._

"You're going to be okay," he said. "I mean, it's just a - we'll get you to a sexer. Several sexers. No biggie, right?"

D'avin grimaced. "Never thought I'd say this, but you're greatly overestimating me."

"Well, there was that time when I spent nine years thinking that sooner or later, you'd let me know you were still alive, at least," said Johnny. "So, you know. It happens."

"Really? _That's_ what you want to bring up right now? _Again_?"

"I'm just saying, sometimes you can be more of a jakkhole than I think you are," Johnny said.

"Right," said D'avin. "And this relates to my growing urge to jump your bones, exactly?"

"So you admit it's true." Not a lot of sexers paid house-visits, let alone ship-visits, so that was probably a no-go.

"I admit that I'm not exactly in what you'd call a regular state of mind right now," D'avin said. "That's as far as I'll go. Look, Johnny, this is all very simple. Just lock me up, let me get it out of my system. No need to make a therapy session out of it. Or an interrogation. I got juiced for sex, not to tell the truth or something like that."

"Yeah. Pity they don't make something for that, huh?" Calling in Dutch might be an option. Not to - that would be several kinds of a bad idea, but she might know of some sort of antidote.

D'avin shrugged. "Hey, even if someone got the formula, how much you want to bet people'd still opt for torture? Lots of sadistic jakkholes out there, little brother. Speaking of which, how about you get away from me a little bit further? I can smell you."

"I showered two hours ago." The way Johnny looked at it, once he started moving, he wasn't going to stop. Because at this point, really, there was only one viable solution he could see, and it was pretty much 100% guaranteed to ruin everything, but it was also the only scenario where D'avin would come out of this mostly okay, so.

D'avin rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let me rephrase that. I'm beginning to think you smell nice and that I'd like to get my nose, as well as other select parts of my anatomy, close to select parts of your anatomy."

"Wow. Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Johnny managed a chuckle. "Seriously, is that the kind of line that works for you? Because it sounds pretty lame to me."

" _Johnny_." D'avin had probably meant for it to sound exasperated. Instead, it came out sounding a little growly, a little desperate. Like the way someone'd say your name when the two of you were both naked and in bed together, having a pretty good time, and -

Okay, so maybe it was time for a plan B. Or to get D'avin on board with plan A.

"Look," Johnny said, "this stuff's going to mess you up. Seriously mess you up. You can't beat it just by insisting you're going to be all right. You can't take care of it yourself. That's kind of the whole point. You need someone else. Doesn't matter if you hate them, or if they're totally not your type, or, I don't know, are into some really freaky stuff. They offer sex, sooner or later, you're going to say 'yes, please'."

"Sounds like anyone you know?" D'avin waggled his eyebrows.

Johnny managed not to hit him. It was positive, in a way, he told himself. Get D'avin thinking about sex, and he'd be that much more open to Johnny's idea.

"I'm just saying, you've got to be smart about this. I know that's asking a lot," Johnny added.

"Hey," said D'avin. "I'm smart about _some_ things. So what's the plan here? Because the way I see it, I'm not sleeping with Dutch and I'm not sleeping with you, and with nobody else around, bottom line is, I'm screwed."

"Well, there's Lucy," said Johnny, because it was true. "And I agree that you're not going to sleep with Dutch. However, I disagree that there's any good reason why you couldn't have sex with _me_."

D'avin opened his mouth and closed it again, before he shook his head. "No. No way."

"I'm not your type? Too bad," Johnny said. "C'mon, D'av. I _know_ you. We do this, it's not going to change anything. It'll just be between me and you. When it's done, we'll never talk about it ever again."

D'avin looked at him. "I guess that's the kind of line that works for you, huh? I got to say, it's a little sad."

"Hurting my feelings isn't going to work. Not this time," said Johnny. "Just give me a good reason why it's a bad idea, and I'll drop it."

D'avin scoffed. "A good reason? Easy. You're my brother. Good-looking, sure, and an all-around great guy, and I'm sure you've got your fair share of experience - "

"And I smell nice." Johnny came a little closer, close enough that he imagined he might almost smell D'avin. He wondered if he was supposed to, if maybe he'd somehow gotten a dose of the same stuff D'avin had. It might explain why he was beginning to feel sort of into this, into the idea of pressing D'avin up against the wall and -

"You - " D'avin licked his lips. His expression was a little uncertain. "Yeah."

"So what's wrong with both of us making the best of this?" D'avin's body was hard in all the places where women were soft. Johnny decided he liked that, liked that D'avin felt different from anyone else Johnny'd ever -

"Bed," said D'avin. "Bed, Johnny. Now."

"First time that line's ever worked for you, I bet," Johnny said, breaking contact just long enough to pull off D'avin's shirt.

He wasn't sure whose bedroom they stumbled into, but there was a two-out-of-three chance it wasn't Dutch's, so he figured they were probably going to be okay.


End file.
